tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 2
The second season of the television series aired in 1986. Ringo Starr narrated all twenty-six episodes in the UK as well as sixteen of them in the US, with George Carlin later re-narrating all of the episodes for the US on Shining Time Station. Episodes # Thomas, Percy and the Coal/Double Trouble - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal bring disaster. # Cows/A Cow on the Line - Gordon and Henry tease Edward for letting cows uncouple his trucks, but Edward has the last laugh. # Bertie's Chase - Bertie pursues Edward to give him Thomas's passengers. # Saved from Scrap - Edward meets an old traction engine called Trevor, and tries to save him from scrap. # Old Iron - Edward proves he's not so slow when James runs away. # Thomas and Trevor/A New Friend for Thomas - Trevor is bored, but is delighted when he is asked to help Thomas clear the new harbour. # Percy and the Signal - James and Gordon fool Percy into thinking there are such things as "backing signals". # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is having a hard time, so the Fat Controller buys a tank engine named Duck to do his work. # Percy and Harold/Percy Proves a Point - Percy challenges a helicopter called Harold to a race to the harbour. # The Runaway - Thomas returns from the Works with a stiff handbrake that almost causes disaster when he runs away. # Percy Takes the Plunge/Percy Takes a Plunge - Percy wants to see why he is forbidden to pass the "Danger" board on the quay, but soon wishes he had not. # Pop Goes the Diesel - A Diesel arrives in the yard and makes a fool of himself when trying to move some trucks. # Dirty Work/Diesel's Devious Deed - Diesel blames Duck for making him look silly and vows to get revenge. # A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Duck - Duck is chased by a goods train into a barber shop. # Better Late Than Never - Thomas is held up by repairs on the Viaduct and Bertie gives him a hard time, until he breaks down. # Break Van/Donald and Douglas - A spiteful brakevan causes grief for Donald and Douglas. # The Deputation - Percy is chosen to ask the Fat Controller not to send Donald and Douglas away. # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - The Ffarquhar stationmaster gets a nasty surprise when Thomas crashes into his dining room. # Daisy - The new diesel railcar is fussy and rude. # Percy's Predicament - The trucks pay Percy out by pushing him into the back of a train. # The Diseasel - A mysterious "diseasel" takes Bill and Ben's trucks. # Wrong Road - Gordon is mistakenly sent onto Edward's Branch Line, and is harassed by Bill and Ben. # Edward's Exploit - Edward braves wet weather and a broken crankpin to bring some enthusiasts home. # Ghost Train/Percy's Ghostly Trick - Percy pays Thomas out for calling him silly. # Woolly Bear - Treacle, wind and hay don't mix, as Percy soon finds out. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Christmas party is almost ruined when Thomas collides with a snowdrift while bringing the Christmas tree home. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Terence * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling (speaks only in Japanese dub) * Mrs. Kyndley (speaks only in Japanese dub) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Policeman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Characters introduced * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * The Spiteful Brakevan * Trevor * Harold * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Father Christmas (does not speak) * Sam the Farmer (mentioned) Trivia * This was the final season of several things: ** Ringo Starr's last season as narrator. ** Robert D. Cardona's last season as producer. ** Britt Allcroft's last season as executive producer until the sixth season. ** The last season made by Clearwater Features. ** The last season in which music was composed using the Roland Jupiter 6 synthesizer. ** The last season until the seventeenth season to have the same narrator for both the UK and US for the majority of the season, excluding episodes selected for New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures which were narrated by Michael Angelis and the original recordings for the twelfth season which were narrated by Pierce Brosnan. * This was the first season to be filmed at Shepperton Studios. * The Missing Coach was going to be an episode in this season, but it was cancelled and replaced by Thomas, Percy and the Coal. * From this season onwards, the trucks have moulded faces. However in some episodes trucks can be seen with first season style faces. * Henry regains his wheel arches, which were removed when he received his new shape after the accident with "The Flying Kipper". * The biggest space of time between two seasons airing is between Season 2 which aired in 1986 and Season 3 which did not air until 1991/1992. * When first broadcasted in 1986 on ITV, two episodes were compiled into one ten minute block with the nameboard sequence featured in between. From 1987 onwards, the stories were then shown individually. On Cartoon Network UK, ABC Australia and several compilation VHS releases. Some episodes that usually came before a nameboard sequence would often show the end credits from Duck Takes Charge. * In the Ukrainian narration, Ringo Starr's voice can still be heard in the background. * The Norwegian version credits Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed in Norwegian. Behind the Scenes File:RingoStarrandtheSeason2TVModels.jpg Category:Television Series